Un secret pas si secret
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya aime Ginga et fini par lui avouer ses sentiments. Ils décident de sortir ensemble sans en informer leurs amis...
1. Chapter 1: Enfin ensemble!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Enfin ensemble!**

-Ginga? Je dois te parler, déclara Kyoya.

Le rouquin sursauta, surpris par le ton à la fois impérieux et sérieux de son rival. Les autres bladers légendaires ainsi que les amis avec lesquels ils étaient relevèrent la tête pour observer la scène. Tous étaient réunis à Bey-City en attendant que leurs toupies, abîmées à cause de leur combat contre Némésis, fussent réparées par Madoka. Ne pouvant jouer au beyblade, ils s'ennuyaient à mourir. Le moindre évènement leur offrait une grande distraction. Et, ils n'avaient jamais vu Kyoya arborer une telle expression.

-Que veux-tu me dire?

Le blader du printemps jeta un coup d'œil aux autres qui les dévisageaient avec intérêt.

-Viens, dit-il en attrapant son poignet.

Il traîna Ginga jusqu'à une ruelle adjacente. Il bifurqua dans une impasse. Puis, vérifia que personne ne les avait suivi avant de reporter son regard sur le maître de Pegasus qui se sentait de plus en plus curieux. Ce que Kyoya avait à lui dire devait être sacrément important pour qu'il fît tant de mystère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise.

-Je t'aime, avoua-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il fut surpris de voir que cela ne déclenchait aucune réaction chez Ginga. Ni joie, ni gêne, ni colère ne marquait son doux visage. Il n'exprimait même pas d'étonnement. Pourtant, Ginga était loin d'être une personne perspicace.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire?

-…Non.

-Je le savais déjà.

-Tu étais au courant?!

-Oui, on était pas obligés de venir ici pour que tu me le dises.

-Mais… si je te l'avais dit là-bas les autres auraient entendu.

-Ce n'est pas important puisque tout le monde est au courant.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices pâlit subitement. Il s'attendait à ce que Ginga ne lui retournât pas ses sentiments mais pas à ce que le monde entier les connût. Sa fierté en prit un coup. À présent, il comprenait pourquoi Yû et Madoka, entre autres, n'étaient aucunement impressionné par lui. Il était complètement choqué, ce qui surprit le rouquin qui n'aurait jamais cru le voir afficher une telle expression un jour.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu as mal quelque part?

-Non… je me demande juste comment ces crétins ont pu s'en rendre compte…

-C'est parce que tu viens m'aider à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin.

-Logique, soupira Kyoya.

Ginga le regardait avec inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas la lassitude qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave…

-J'aurai préféré garder ma réputation intacte…

-Mais ça ne change rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf mais bon… Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu éprouves pour moi? Pour que j'en sois sûr.

-Bien sûr! Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et je suis heureux que tu comprennes qu'on fait une bonne équipe!

Le mot équipe fit brusquement relever la tête à Kyoya. Un doute jaillit dans son esprit. Il observa Ginga qui lui souriait de manière idiote. En le voyant avec cette expression, il se demanda pour la énième fois comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de cet abruti fini. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement.

-T'es un vrai crétin!

Le détenteur de Pegasus le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas son brusque changement d'attitude. Penaud, il se replia un peu sur lui-même.

-Mais…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car Kyoya avait empoigné sa veste et l'avait attiré à lui pour l'embrasser. Les joues de Ginga devinrent écarlates dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce que le vert faisait. Ce dernier trouvait que c'était une manière trèèès agréable de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. De plus, c'était suffisamment clair pour être compris même par ce stupide rouquin. Il le lâcha à regret. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air déboussolé de Ginga qui, en croisant son regard, rougit davantage.

-P-p-pourquoi?

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

Le roux le dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, s'interrogeant sur ses sentiments à son égard. Le geste de Kyoya l'avait totalement destabilisé.

-Alors?

Il releva timidement la tête, sans toutefois oser croiser le regard océan.

-J-je ne m'y attendais pas…

Kyoya ricana.

-Ça, je m'en doutais. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ta réponse maintenant que tu as compris ma question.

-Ma réponse..?

Le lion leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident. Son tempérament fougueux et franc qu'il avait réussi à un peu près contenir jusqu'ici reprit le dessus.

-Tu m'aimes?

-Je… je…

-C'est pas compliqué. Tu réponds par oui ou par non et cette discussion est close.

-Ben… je… Je peux avoir du temps pour réfléchir?

-Non.

En voyant que Ginga semblait de plus en plus perdu, Kyoya soupira. Le roux n'y fit pas attention, absorbé dans ses pensées. Maintenant que le vert lui avait posé la question, il se rendait compte qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui et ses amis.

-Je crois que je t'aime…

-Tu "crois"?

Les joues de Ginga redevinrent rouges.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Quand il releva la tête, il vit que Kyoya lui souriait. Son sourire était très doux, d'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi. Le vert l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-On se retrouve ici demain.

Il partit avant que Ginga n'ait pu réagir. Le rouquin le regarda partir. Puis, il retourna avec ses amis, encore un peu déboussolé à cause de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que Kyoya t'a dit? lui demanda Madoka.

-Rien de spécial.

OOOoooOOO

Le lendemain après-midi, après s'être minutieusement préparé, Ginga s'était rendu au lieu où Kyoya lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il trépignait d'impatience en l'attendant. Il ne cessait d'arranger son apparence. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur ses vêtements pour les défroisser. Bien qu'il trouvait cela ridicule, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était en train de lisser son bandeau quand il entendit un raclement de gorge. Kyoya se tenait là, devant lui, souriant.

-Salut, ronronna-t-il.

-Salut.

-Tu voudrais faire quoi?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… C'est la première fois que j'ai un rendez-vous, rougit le rouquin.

Le sourire de Kyoya s'élargit. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ginga se laissa faire avec plaisir.

-On peut aller se promener.

-Bonne idée!

Ils marchèrent main dans la main à travers les rues de Bey-City. Ginga se laissa conduire par le vert dans un coin de la ville qui lui était inconnu. En voyant leur destination, il s'émerveilla. C'était un parc à l'herbe verdoyante. Quelques fleurs poussaient par bosquets çà et là, ajoutant des touches de couleur. Des arbres majestueux projetaient leurs ombres sur eux, leur offrant un peu de fraicheur.

Ginga s'adossa à un des arbres et s'appuya contre Kyoya. Il ne savait pas qu'un tel lieu se trouvait à Bey-City. C'était si paisible. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, Ginga enfouit son visage contre le cou du vert. Avec lui, il se sentait en sécurité. Puis, il rougit et s'éloigna légèrement de Kyoya, se trouvant un peu trop câlin pour leur premier rendez-vous. Il s'empourpra encore plus en entendant son ventre manifester bruyamment sa faim.

Le blader aux cicatrices se mit debout puis lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

-On va où? demanda le roux.

-Dans un restaurant j'imagine.

-Super! S'exclama Ginga, remis de sa gêne. On pourra manger des hamburgers! continua-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux…

Après leur repas, ils se baladèrent encore à Bey-City. À la demande du rouquin, ils visitèrent de nombreux magasins. Lorsque la nuit arriva, ils se séparèrent devant le B-Pit. Ginga était heureux que Kyoya ait insisté pour l'accompagner jusque là. Il flottait toujours sur son petit nuage quand il croisa Madoka dans le couloir. Il lui adressa un bref signe de la main et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. La technicienne marcha jusqu'à une fenêtre d'où elle aperçut le maître de Leone s'éloigner.

-Et il espère vraiment nous faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé? murmura-t-elle en souriant.

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2: Pique-nique entre amis

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2: Pique-nique entre amis**

Madoka observait son ami Ginga tandis qu'il mangeait son petit-déjeuner. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Depuis qu'il était revenu au B-Pit la veille au soir, il n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur. Il semblait aux anges.

-Tu as l'air vraiment heureux, commenta-t-elle.

Ses grands yeux miel étincelèrent et son sourire s'agrandit, illuminant son visage. Il irradiait de bonheur.

-Je n'ai pas de raison d'être malheureux. Tout se passe bien.

Il se leva en soulevant son assiette. Il empila dessus une autre assiette ainsi que deux tasses vides. Madoka les lui prit des mains, le surprenant.

-Laisse, je vais faire. Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service?

-Bien sûr.

-Comme tout le monde est encore en ville, je pensais que serait sympa qu'on déjeune tous ensemble. Tu voudrais bien aller les chercher?

-J'y vais tout de suite!

Ginga se précipita vers la porte. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, la technicienne l'interpella.

-Tu crois que Kyoya accepterait de venir?

-Évidemment!

-Tant mieux. Ce serait dommage qu'il ne vienne pas.

Entièrement d'accord, le rouquin hocha vivement la tête. Comme son amie n'ajoutait rien, il quitta la boutique sans remarquer le sourire fourbe qu'elle affichait. La tête dans les nuages, pensant à son petit ami, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. À quelques mètres du B-Pit, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Gêné, il passa sa main sur son visage.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Il releva la tête. En voyant Hyoma, son ami d'enfance, se tenir devant lui, son sourire réapparut. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

-Je suis venu te rendre visite.

-Nous sommes venus te rendre visite, corrigea Hokuto.

Le maître de Pegasus bissa les yeux et avisa le chien. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il se pencha un peu et posa ses paumes sur ses jambes.

-Salut Hokuto. C'est rare que tu quittes Koma.

-C'est vrai mais nous voulions te voir.

-Ah oui? s'étonna le rouquin.

-Oui. Nous sommes venus prendre de tes nouvelles. Comme ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas revenu au village de Koma…

Ginga fit une moue coupable.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû penser à vous appeler au moins.

-Ce n'est pas grave voyons. Tu as été très occupé dernièrement. Il s'est passé tant de choses. Tu as bien le droit de te reposer un peu.

-Merci.

Malgré son air coupable, il restait de bonne humeur. Cela intrigua ses deux amis qui ne l'avaient jamais vu arborer une telle expression.

-Où est-ce que tu vas pour être aussi pressé? demanda Hokuto.

-Chercher nos amis. Madoka veut qu'on déjeune tous ensemble.

-C'est une bonne idée. Tu crois qu'elle aura besoin d'aide pour préparer le repas?

-Sûrement.

-Dans ce cas, je vais aller l'aider. Hokuto, tu veux venir avec moi?

-Je vais plutôt accompagner Ginga.

-D'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure.

Hyoma les dépassa tranquillement puis entra à l'intérieur du B-Pit. Ginga se remit en route, suivi de Hokuto. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Bey-Park jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se rappelât qu'ils n'avaient -temporairement- plus leurs toupies et que, par conséquent, ses amis ne s'y trouveraient pas. Ils arpentaient les rues de Bey-City puis allèrent au parc. Personne là-bas non plus. Ginga commençaient à se demander où ils avaient pu aller quand il croisa King et Masamune dans le quartier du B-Pit.

-Salut les gars. Je vous ai cherché partout.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

-Madoka veut qu'on fasse un pique-nique et elle m'a demandé de prévenir tout le monde. Vous savez où sont les autres?

-Aucune idée. Mais on peut t'aider à les chercher.

-Merci.

Les adolescents et le chien passèrent toute la matinée à rassembler leurs amis bladers. Sous les ordres de Madoka, ils les emmenèrent dans un parc assez isolé, où leurs nombreux fans n'iraient pas les chercher. Puis, ils retournèrent au B-Pit pour aider la technicienne et Hyoma à porter les paniers repas.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au parc, Ginga avisa Kyoya qui s'était assis à l'écart. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Seul le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls l'en empêchait. La manière dont il couvait le vert des yeux n'échappa à personne - bien que la plupart n'en comprît pas la signification. Il se fit violence pour le quitter des yeux. Il aida Madoka et Hyoma à installer les nappes et le repas.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, les jeunes s'assirent autour du repas. Ils se servirent et discutèrent de futilités. Ils restèrent à leurs places même quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner. Dès que leurs toupies seraient réparées, ils se sépareraient. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils auraient de nouveau l'occasion de se réunir ainsi alors ils en profitaient. Même le vert ne râlait pas, ce qui surprenait les autres.

Ginga avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas contempler. Contrairement à lui, le vert réussissait parfaitement à se comporter comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Il était habitué: il avait pendant longtemps fait semblant de ne rien ressentir pour le rouquin. De plus, l'idée qu'on apprît si vite qu'ils sortaient ensemble l'agaçait. Il avait envie d'avoir son rouquin pour lui et surtout, surtout, il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter les commentaires de Yû et de Madoka. Les autres, il s'en fichait. Mais ces deux là pouvaient se montrer particulièrement énervant.

-Ginga? Ginga!

Le propriétaire de Pegasus sursauta. Il se tourna vers Kenta qui semblait inquiet.

-Tu vas bien?

-Euh… oui… Pourquoi?

-On t'appelle depuis plusieurs minutes mais tu ne réponds pas.

-Je… je pensais à autre chose.

Sa réponse fit ricaner Madoka.

-Ça devait être beau coup plus intéressant que nos discussion pour que tu ne nous écoutes pas.

Pris en flagrant délit, Ginga s'empourpra. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas la raison de sa gêne. Après tout, qui n'avait jamais été plongé dans ses pensées au point d'occulter le monde extérieur? Kyoya l'observait, un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu? demanda Kenta.

-Pou-pour rien.

Madoka continuait de rire. Yû, intrigué, se tourna vers elle.

-Tu sais quelque chose?

La technicienne hocha la tête, hilare, tandis que le visage de Ginga devenait de plus en plus foncé. Il avait peur que son amie dévoilât son secret sans même se demander s'ils pensaient à la même chose. Le vert dévisagea Madoka, essayant de savoir si elle connaissait leur secret.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Gingi?

-Je peux rien dire, désolée.

-C'est pas drôle…

-Et si vous essayez de deviner?

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'enfant blond alors que l'attention générale se porta sur le blader de l'automne dont le visage était écarlate. Il n'osait même plus respirer.

-Quelle bonne idée Madoka. Surtout que Gingi ne sait pas mentir.

Yû se leva, poussa un panier et s'assit en face de Ginga qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le sourire qu'il affichait n'augurait rien de bon.

-Alors… mon avis c'est que tu es amoureux.

-M-mais non. Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça?

-Gingi… On est entre amis. Ce n'est pas gênant. Si c'est un secret, on pourra le garder. Dis-nous, s'il te plait.

Il fit une moue absolument adorable pour convaincre Ginga de tout leur dire mais le rouquin restait crispé.

-Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux.

Yû tenta une nouvelle approche.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.. Mentir à tes propres amis… Moi qui croyait que tu nous faisais confiance.

Il cherchait dans l'expression de Ginga le moindre indice indiquant qu'il culpabilisait. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête.

-…

-Bon, c'est pas grave. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux rien nous dire.

Un instant, les yeux miel se posèrent sur Kyoya. Bien que ce mouvement ne durât qu'une poignée de secondes, Yû ainsi que Hyoma le remarquèrent et comprirent.

-C'est pour ça! J'aurais quand même pu deviner depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Et vous êtes ensemble depuis quand?

-Hein? mais…

-Laisse-le Yû, fit Tsubasa. Tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasses.

En effet, la peau du rouquin avait repris une teinte rouge. De plus, il bégayait des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Mais…

Le blondinet eut un peu pitié de son ami en voyant à quel point il était gêné mais c'était si amusant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à le taquiner.

-Allez… Je veux juste savoir depuis quand vous sortez ensemble…

-…

-Je vais demander à Madoka alors.

Le propriétaire de Libra se tourna vers la technicienne.

-Hier.

-Seulement?

-Hé oui. Ils sont lents à la détente n'est-ce pas?

Trop concentrés sur Ginga, personne ne remarqua la grimace que fit Kyoya. Il savait qu'ils finiraient pour deviner. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce fût si rapide. Il avait espéré pouvoir passer au moins une semaine tranquille avec son petit copain, sans avoir à faire un compte-rendu de leurs rendez-vous à leurs amis. À ce rythme-là, la ville entière serait au courant avant la fin de la journée.

-En y réfléchissant, j'avais cru comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis… deux ans au moins.

-Personnellement, j'aurais dit trois.

Leurs amis tenaient, en vain, de suivre la conversation.

-Tu n'as pas de commentaires à faire Gingi?

Horriblement gêné par la tournure de la discussion, le rouquin ne répondit pas.

_Fin du chapitre 2_


End file.
